fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Delthea/Supports
With Clair C support *'Delthea:' Heya, Clair! Mind if I tug on your ear for a sec? *'Clair:' If that crass phrase means you wish to speak with me, then please proceed. *'Delthea:' It's about your bro. You know, Clive? I really like him. He's so dashing! Plus he's all cultured and stuff. *'Clair:' Well, I can hardly blame you for having such refined tastes. Ha ha. I adore my brother, and so I understand why you might be smitten with him. But I fear his heart belongs to Mathilda. *'Delthea:' (mockingly) Ooo, Mathilda! Gods, why'd I even bother asking? B support *'Delthea:' Oh, Clive... My heart sings for you... (singing) La la la la! *'Clair:' Pardon me, Delthea, but perhaps you might tell me about YOUR brother. I find Luthier to a be a singularly unique individual! *'Delthea:' What? I think the phrase you're looking for is "totally weird." Clive and Lu are like day and night. Er, knight and day? Whatever. *'Clair:' Surely he cannot be as bad as... whatever you were trying to say? He's a knowledgeable and gifted mage, from what I hear. *'Delthea:' Oh, sure—but the rest of him is a total disaster. No tact, no friends, no sense of what's going on in the world... All he cares about is stupid magic. Why couldn't I have a normal brother? *'Clair:' I see... A support *'Clair:' Greetings, Delthea. I was hoping we could speak a little more about Luthier. *'Delthea:' Oh gods, what now? *'Clair:' I was just thinking how you were exactly right about him. Gifted mage or no, he clearly inhabits his own bizarre little reality. I understand now why you might be so horrified to share his blood. *'Delthea:' Well yeah, obviously! Duh! ...Wait, did I say horrified? Because I mean, he DOES kinda sorta go out of his way to help others. So while he's no hot stallion like Clive, I don't know if he's all THAT bad. Lu's just... I dunno. Lu, I guess. I didn't mean to give you the impression that I hate him or anything. *'Clair:' Aha. Just as I suspected. *'Delthea:' Huh? HEY, WAIT! Did you just trick me into saying nice stuff about my brother?! *'Clair:' I merely wanted to know how you truly feel. ...And I must say that I'm relieved. Because now I know you love your brother every bit as much as I do mine. We must spend more time together, you and I. We have so much in common! *'Delthea:' Yeah, I dunno. I'm not really big on mind games. But I DO like talking to you, so... Oh, all right. I guess we can be friends. *'Clair:' Ha ha! Splendid! With Luthier C support *'Luthier:' Hold, Delthea! *'Delthea:' Huh? Ugh, what is it, Lu? *'Luthier:' Would you please stop fooling about?! This is a battlefield! You've been acting far too brazen—you're going to get someone killed. *'Delthea:' Well, excuse me for taking some initiative around this joint! I go out and wipe the floor with the bad guys, and now I get a LECTURE?! *'Luthier:' I'm not criticizing you—but showing a bit of dignity would be nice. For you see, the thing about you is— *'Delthea:' Would you PLEASE... SHUT... UP?! Nothing I do is EVER good enough for you! Just leave me alone, you big LOSER! (Delthea leaves) *'Luthier:' Pardon me?! Hold it! You come back here right now, young lady, or I'll—*sigh* B support *'Luthier:' Delthea? *'Delthea:' (Singing) Hum de dum de do... *'Luthier:' Young lady, it is rude to ignore people. *'Delthea:' No, it's rude to ignore NICE people, so you don't count. *'Luthier:' Of course I count. Everyone counts. *sigh* Delthea, listen to me. I don't give you these lectures because I hate you. *'Delthea:' Well, you coulda fooled me, 'cause you never say ANYTHING nice. You know better than anyone how I was born with a gift. All that natural talent, and yet you still want me to defer to everyone else. It's not my fault they work twice as hard and only end up half as good! I mean, I'm risking my life out here too, you know! *'Luthier:' Well... I suppose that's true.But people will soon begin to resent you if you carry yourself in such a manner. I want you to be loved by all. *'Delthea:' Yeah, because you're just the model of popularity around here. *'Luthier:' *gasp* *'Delthea:' Maybe you should try worrying about how YOU carry yourself for a change. *'Luthier:' W-wow... A support *'Luthier:' Delthea, guess what! *'Delthea:' Uh, what? *'Luthier:' I've finally made a friend! ...And it's ALM! I asked him if we were friends, and he definitely nodded. *'Delthea:' I don't know many people who would answer that with a "no," but, uh... Good for you, I guess? *'Luthier:' Isn't it?! Now, perhaps you'll finally let me set you on the right path. *'Delthea:' Not likely. Actually, here's MY advice to YOU: try starting a new conversation... where the goal ISN'T to make the other person think just like you do. You'll make WAY more friends that way. Trust me on this one. I mean, I'd actually LIKE to get to know you, but you make it so damned hard! *'Luthier:' I... see. But in that case, what else is there to talk about? *'Delthea:' What else?! Are you SERIOUS right now?! Look, am I your adorable and magically omnipotent little sister or not? *'Luthier:' Well... yes? *'Delthea:' Oh, Lu, THANK YOU! ...See, that's called a "compliment." Now do more of that. Lay it on thick! Tell me I'm FREAKIN' AMAZING! *'Luthier:' Is this truly how normal people converse? Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Supports